Tired of Waiting
by Rae Nightling
Summary: Elizabeth gets tired of waiting for Will and heads out for an adventure. Sparrabeth
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth led a simple life while she waited for Will. It didn't mean that her life was an easy one. She had decided not to go back to Shipwreck Cove with Jack. She had enough money to get her by. She had spent some of her money on buying and fixing up the house she lived in. Her small cabin provided her some comfort as it was near the sea. It was a short walk from the cabin to the beach and Elizabeth was currently walking the beach. But it was not the same as living on it and having it govern your life. Elizabeth missed the smell and feel of the ocean. She was longing to sail her ship again and feel the power and energy. But most of all she missed the freedom of sailing. But Elizabeth told Will she would wait. The waiting was starting to get to her though. It had been several years since his appointment to Davy Jones' post, but they were still able to communicate with each other.

She was waiting on baited breath for his next letter to arrive. It had been several months since she sent hers in return to him. The weather started to take a turn for the worst when Elizabeth decided to head inside. She fixed herself a light dinner then decided to go to bed.

The pounding on her front door woke her up not the storm raging outside. Elizabeth could not fathom who in their right mind would be out in that mess.

When she opened the door she was greeted by the soaked face of the local fishermen. "I am sorry to be disturbin ye, Miss. But I was told this letter," he said handing her the letter, "had to be delivered to ye as soon as possible."

Elizabeth nodded politely wanting the man to leave so she could read the letter that was sure to be from her dearly beloved. "Thank you Mr. Jonathan. Goodnight." She shut the door and went and sat down at the kitchen table. The letter was very tattered and worn. Elizabeth had a hard time deciphering the words. The more she read the worse she felt. Will loved her so much but she just couldn't return his love any more. Something had changed since they had met years ago. She was no longer the prime and proper governors daughter Will still thought as her to be. Elizabeth belonged to the sea. The letter from will just confirmed that she had changed and couldn't stay on land any longer. "I'm sorry Will but I can't do this anymore." Elizabeth whispered to the letter. She folded the letter up and then placed in her bag. She was ready to leave in 30 minutes. She also debated with herself about taking the chest with her. Elizabeth decided ultimately that it was a good idea.

**A/N: I don't know how long this is going to be but I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth set out with no set destinations no set plans. She relished in the feeling of being on the ocean again. The water was calm but there was a nice wind blowing. The feel of the spokes of the wheel against Elizabeth's hand brought back memories. Memories of adventures, of the _Pearl,_ of Jack. _Hmm I wonder what Jack has been up to? _At that point she decided she would go to Tortuga and find Jack or at least what he had been up to.

After a few days of sailing on the _Empress_ she reached Tortuga. Elizabeth wandered around the rum soaked town. She felt extremely out of place and she must have looked lost. She kept getting strange looks and some smirks from most of the men. As she walked through the streets she tried to remember what pub Jack liked to go to. Thats when she stumbled into the Faithful Bride, a loud, filthy, volatile pub. She saw a large group of men gathered around a single table and decided to see what was the attraction. And see if they knew anything about Jack. "I'm looking for Jack Sparrow. Can one of you tell me where he is?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up to the table.

The biggest, toughest man turned around and looked Elizabeth over. "Now why would a pretty little girl like you be looking for old Jackie? I'm sure I could provide you with better company." He sneered and the rest of the bar laughed. He then grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her closer.

"Unhand me."

"I don't think so Lass. Your mine now." He whispered in her ear.

"I demand that you unhand me." Elizabeth yelled.

"You gonna make me." He sneered.

"As your Pirate King I demand that you let go of me." She said as she pulled out her sword.

"Impossible. There is no way you are the Pirate King. He is the strongest, wisest pirate the ever lived. You can't be Pirate King. You're a girl." He said laughing. Elizabeth was fuming.

"You really shouldn't have done that mate." A dark figure with his hat pulled low over his eyes in the farthest corner of the pub said.

"And why is that oh wise one?"

"Because," Elizabeth whispered "you don't want to see me pissed off." With the hand the pirate had in his grip she grabbed his arm and twisted it back around his back and slammed him against a table with her sword to his neck.

"I told you you shouldn't have done that mate." the figure said again.

"Now do you believe that I am your king?"

"Yes.. I'm sorry your majesty." he stammered out.

"Now where is Jack Sparrow." She asked to the whole bar.

"He's right here luv." the figure in the back corner said getting up from his seat adjusting his hat and flashing his signature grin. "Now why are you here luv? I thought you were to be waitin' at home for dear William."

"You should know that I can not be expected to wait on land for ten years." she said with a little grin, "I'm surprised that I managed this long."

"Ah but shouldn't you be playing the part of a good little house wife bound to your husband?"

"The king is not bound to a man, she is bound to the sea." This got Jack's attention.

"Ah, that so luv?"

"Aye, I have come here to set sail and find adventure and you are just the person I am looking for."

Jack smiled and sauntered over to her. "Ah is that so? And what makes you think that I'll just let you saunter onto my ship?" Jack asked curiously.

"Besides that I'm your king. I know you missed me."

"Ah, and what makes you think I missed you." They bantered back and forth.

"Um I'm not wanting to interrupt or anything your majesty, but may you please let me go." the pirate asked nervously.

"Of course." Elizabeth said chuckling and loosening her grip. Then she tightened it just as quickly and lent down to whisper in his ear. "Just make sure you don't insult me again. I won't hesitate to slit your throat."

Jack chuckled as he watched this exchange. "She's not joking mate." he said as the pirate walked away. "Now 'Lizabeth why don't we go some where else to continue this conversation."

"I'm assuming your ship is the place you are thinking about."

"But of course luv. The word of the Pirate King will spread and I think it could cause a lot of problems for you."

They walked back to the _Pearl _with Elizabeth on Jack's arm chatting about meaningless subjects just to fill time. Jack was not docked in the port but in a small lagoon on the other side of the island to keep it from getting stolen. Elizabeth sighed quietly when she saw the _Pearl. _

"What wrong luv?" Jacked asked as they walked up the gang plank.

"Nothing, just thinking about all the memories I have on this ship."

"I wasn't talkin' about the sigh luv. I was talkin' about what happened to make you leave your house and seek me out." He asked as he opened the door into to his cabin and sat down on his bed and motioned for Elizabeth to join him.

She sat down next to him and started to explain. "I didn't start off seeking you out. I received a letter from Will and I just couldn't stay there any longer. It just became to much. The pressure of his expectations, be confined to that house... losing my freedom." She almost whispered the last part tearing up slightly at the realization.

Jack noticed this and gently wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Oh Liz'abeth. I'm so sorry you felt that way." He murmured in her ear.

"Did the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow just say sorry?" Elizabeth asked chuckling slightly drying her eyes.

"He did but shhh you can't let the rest of the world know that I have a soft spot."

"My lips are sealed."

"But I am serious luv. I am sorry that you felt that you were losing your freedom." He looked her straight in the eyes "I know how far that feeling can go towards breaking a person. You are too strong willed and have such a fiery spirit to be broken." Elizabeth could just nod. "You need to be free again but you also need a companion. I won't let you sail out to god knows where by yourself."

"Are you insinuating that I'm a delicate little flower unable to protect myself?" Elizabeth screeched. The fire instantly reappearing in her eyes.

"No of course not luv. I know that you can protect yourself." _I just want to make sure your safe. _He added to himself. "I was joking when I said you had to convince me to let you on the _Pearl. _You are always welcomed on my ship luv."

"But why?" she asked confused.

"Because I'm a good man luv. Isn't that what you are always tellin' me?"

"But... Thank you. I'll go get my things and put them in the crew quarters. And then be ready to help launch the ship."

"Oh no Lizzie you don't have to do that, you will have your own cabin. You won't have to do any work unless you want to. You are Pirate King no one will question why you aren't working."

"Thank you Jack."

"Do you have a destination in mind luv?"

"No just any where but land." Elizabeth said wistfully.

"Aye , any where but land." Jack repeated.

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have alerted this story. It makes me happy that some one else also likes this. I'm not sure all updates will be this fast, but hopefully. **

**P.S. Reviews feed the Author.**


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Jack had told her that she need not to work while aboard the _Pearl_ she certainly pulled her weight. She worked harder than most the other crew members actually. As if she had something to prove to herself. Jack had put her on helm duty after a couple of days. He stood back and watched her and he noticed something that was off about her steering. She wasn't grasping the spokes with her whole hand only her finger tips. It would only take one rogue wave to yank the wheel out of her hands. He came up behind her slowly and gently placed his hands on top of hers. She jumped at his presence behind her because she hadn't even realized that he was there.

"You're doin' it wrong luv." He whispered. "Hold the spokes with you entire hand." He pushed down on her hand until they were in full contact with the spoke. It took all that Elizabeth had not to cry out in pain. Her hand were covered in blisters because of the hard work. Jack then started to squeeze her hands and that was all it took for her to cry out.

"Lizzie what's wrong?" He asked suddenly alarmed.

"It's nothing."

"You know as well as I that that is not the truth. Now what's wrong?"

"My hands just hurt a little."

Jack gently turned her hands over and grimaced at the sight. Her hands were covered in blisters. Blister after blister. Some were ripped allowing their puss to escape to the surface, some were so raw that blood was mixing with the puss. It was painfully obvious that she had not put on salve or even tried to wrap them to protect them.

"Why didn't you get this taken care of?"

"Because it's nothing you. Shouldn't worry about it either."

"This isn't nothing. You are going to work your hands into nothing if you continue like this."

"You work like that all the time."

"I've been on a ship since I was 12. You on the other hand have just been back on a ship for a couple of days. A couple of years ago you could have worked like this no problem at all. Now you are going to let me tend to your hands and then you are to take it easy." He said, finishing his rant, and dropped her hands.

She followed him into his cabin after she told Mr. Cotton to take the helm. When she walked Jack was preparing a slav for her hands. Jack's cabin was warm and comforting to Elizabeth. It made her feel safe. It was the only place that made her feel safe.

"Now why didn't you take care of your hands Elizabeth?"

"Because I didn't think it mattered. I thought it would make me weak. I thought I could handle this."

"Well that's stupid. You are not weak and you don't have to prove your self. Not to me, not to the crew, not to anyone. Do you think we would have followed you into that war if we didn't believe in you? No we wouldn't have. So stop doubting your self." he said as he sat down on his bed. Elizabeth sat down beside him as he finished his rant.

He started to gently applied the slave to her hands. "Thank you Jack."

"Your welcome luv."

"I wasn't talking about my hands Jack."

"I know." He continued to to treat her hands and they settled into a comfortable silence as he finished. "You are going to take it easy until your hands are healed. You can either take it easy or I'll be forced to lock you in your room. We both know that is not gonna do anyone any good. And I really don't want to do that."

"Jack I promise I'll take care of myself." Elizabeth said looking deep into his eyes to make sure he understood.

"Good."

For the rest of the a most of the next few days Elizabeth kept to her promise and took it easy. Borrowing one of Jack's books and found a spot on the deck out of the way but in the sun to read. Jack saw this from the helm and gave the wheel to Mr. Cotton. Elizabeth didn't realize that Jack was there until after he had blocked her sun.

"Jack! What are you doing?"

"I think we ought to change those bandages." Jack said as he helped Elizabeth to her feet. She followed him into his cabin. He gently removed the bandages. Her hands looked much better but not completely healed. "Looks like you still have a few days of lounging around luv." Jack said as he started to re-bandaged her hands with clean clothes. He was almost done when they heard distant cannon fire then felt the _Pearl _rock with the return fire. Jack look at Elizabeth then bolted to the door.

"You are to stay here. No matter what." He said as he left. Elizabeth heard the door lock. She stood there in utter disbelief Jack had locked her in his cabin. "Jack!"

**A/N: I will try to update sometime next week no promises though cause I have midterms this week and will be out of town this weekend. I hope you like this and thank you to all those who reviewed and alerted. **

**P.S. I might update sooner with reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for those who are still reading this story. I know it has been a long time since I posted. Sorry. Well heres the next chapter. so enjoy.**

_Goddamn it Jack. Why do you try to lock me in here? All it's going to do is delay me fighting. _Elizabeth thought as she tried to figure out how to get out of Jack's cabin. She had left all of her effects in her cabin for the day thinking that she wouldn't need them. She wouldn't have time to go and get them so she would have to find Jacks spares in order to fight. She tore the cabin apart and finally found a cutlass and and pistol in an old trunk. The only challenge now was the door. _How the hell am I suppose to get out of here. Damn you Jack and you're need to protect me. _Elizabeth decided to kick the door down. It should give way because of how weathered it was. She kicked it once and heard a faint crack. She kicked it again and nothing happened. She was discouraged but knew she had to help Jack. She kicked it one last time and the weathered wood gave way. The entire crew was fighting the East India Trading Company. The _Pearl_ was outnumbered and Jack was in the thick of it. Elizabeth knew that if something didn't change soon the Trading Company could potentially take over the ship. At this point a member of the Trading Company had spotted Elizabeth and made his move to attack her.

He attacked her from straight on and she spun to avoid the attack. She slashed his neck and watched him fall to the deck. Her blood was pumping and she was ready for this battle. Elizabeth charged in not thinking about what her next move; running solely on instinct. She slashed and hacked, men falling in he wake. Her cutlass was stained with blood when Jack came up behind her to try to get her attention. Elizabeth's mind was still focused on the battle and she did not realize who it was before she spun around to attack and forced him against the mainmast with her cutlass against his neck. The scowl on her face from the battle melted away with the recognition of who her victim was.

"Oh God Jack! I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth said as she threw her sword to the ground.

"It's alright love. Shouldn't have come up behind ye so soon after the battle" he said rubbing his neck. She did not hurt him but it was natural instinct to make sure. He chuckled and shook his head. "I should say thank you. I think we might have all been dead with out you."

"Now will you stop treating me like delicate rose?" She questioned.

"Never. I will always try to protect you. Not because I think ye can't protect your self but because I don't want to see you hurt." Jack said looking straight into her eyes. The fact that Jack had said that in front of the entire crew made her pause and think about how much he truly cared for her. And if she cared for him as much or more.

The sound of a large disturbance in the water brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts. It was the _Flying Dutchman _both Jack and Elizabeth were surprised to see it and unsure what to next. They looked at each other and waited for the inventible to happen.

**A/N: This story is drawing to a close. There is at least one more full chapter before the end and an epilogue. I can expand it out if y'all want that but you have to let me know. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry about how long it has taken me this long to update. I am now in my final semester of my senior year so I can't promise when my next update will be but I will promise to try to make it soon. Thanks if your still reading this story. **

Jack stepped out in front of his crew to hopefully intercept Will, while Elizabeth stepped back more into the shadows. She wasn't scared of what was going to happen but simply was not looking forward to the possible confrontation.

Will appeared on the deck of the _Pearl,_ making Jack jump at the sudden appearance even though he knew what to expect.

"It's been a decent amount of time since I last saw you Jack. How have you been?"

"I try to avoid fights mate. Not much need for the dead when there are no fights. Fate has been kind to me over the years. Can't complain."

"You're hiding something Jack." Will said as he skimmed over the crew to try to find something amiss. He thought he saw Elizabeth in the shadows but couldn't be sure. He squinted to get a better look, but Jack stepped into his line of sight.

"Why would I try to hide something?"

"You're always hiding something Jack. But no matter if you want to keep it a secret that is your business. I will simply collect the souls and be on my way." He turned and started to walk away, but suddenly stopped and turned back to Jack. "You haven't heard form Elizabeth have you? I have not gotten a letter from her in several months." He looked so sad and worried about her.

"No. Sorry mate haven't seen her since the war." Jack said as he fiddled with the beads on his beard. The crew stopped and looked at Jack like he was insane.

"But Captain, isn't she on..." one of the crew started to say but was immediately cut off by Jack.

"Nope. Haven't seen 'er."

Will was now suspicious of Jack, or at least even more so. "What do you know that I don't."

"I've just heard some rumors about your blushin' bride. I've heard that she has been causing quite a bit of trouble in Tortuga. Quite a scandal." Jack chuckled remembering how they met this last time. Elizabeth was trying to suppress her laughter, it was funny to see the crew try and keep up with Jack's plan. It finally became to much and she just had to laugh. Everyone turned to look at Elizabeth as she struggled to maintain her composer. As she straightened up after her laughing, the light the dawned on Will.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Elizabeth immediately sobered at Will's voice. "I couldn't stay in that house, I'm sorry Will. I never wanted to hurt you." Elizabeth tried to reason as she walk up to join Jack and Will. She hated seeing that hurt look on his face. When she reached them she nonchalantly looped her arm through Jack's as they have done many times when they walked around the ship. Will of course noticed this and immediately thought that the small gesture meant something completely different. His eyes flicked between Elizabeth and Jack before settling on Jack in complete rage.

"You! You stole her from me. You dirty rotten scoundrel. You damn pirate!"

"Will! Jack had nothing to do this. At least not at first." Elizabeth said stepping in front of Jack.

Will's eyes focused on Elizabeth, "Then this is your fault. You unfaithful little whore." Both Jack and Elizabeth were appalled at Will's language.

"Will, I would never. How could you... I..." Elizabeth tired to speak coherently but was to upset to think.

Jack stepped forward pointing his finger at Will. "That is to far mate. She has never lain with me. She has always remained faithful to you. But what have you done for her. You left in a lonely cabin, never to be free to rome the seas? You about broke her spirit mate. And now you come here and accuse of breaking your marriage. You obviously don't know her mate. She would never betray you. She needs the sea, like you need air to breath, she needs to be on the ocean mate. She needs to be free."

Will looked back at Elizabeth, who was almost on the verge of tears because of how Will thought of her, because of how she hurt Will, because how moved she was by Jack's tirade. Will's face fell as he saw how hurt she really was.

"Please believe me Will, I never meant to hurt you." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I know, I am sorry Elizabeth. But do you not love me anymore?" he asked looking like a kicked puppy.

"Will I still love you," Will's face brightened, "Just not the same way you love me. I am not the same proper governors daughter you fell in love with. I am a pirate. For god sake I'm the pirate king. I've changed Will. You will always have a place in my heart but I love you more like a bother." Elizabeth pleaded, hoping that he would understand.

"Are you happy here?"

"Happier than I have been in a long time."

"Then I can not force you to leave. I have always wanted you to be happy." Will said sincerely. Elizabeth was amazed that he was being so reasonable.

"I'll go get the chest then," she said trying to hand back the key.

"No keep it. It has always belonged to you." he said closing her hand over the key. "Keep it safe, won't you Elizabeth?"

"Of course." she said as he turned to leave. She grabbed his arm and embraced him. "I am sorry that I hurt you."

"I know. I will heal eventually," he said then pulled back to look at her. "Will you be there at the end of the ten years?"

"I will try my hardest."

Will nodded then walked away and motioned to Jack to come with him. They walked over to the rail of the deck. "I need you to do two things for me." Will said looking out at the water. Jack looked at him suspiciously. "I need you to null mine and Elizabeth's wedding."

Jack's eyes went wide when he heard that, then he immediately regained his composure. "Well technically speakin' you weren't ever married. Barbosa married you on my ship. Only the captain can marry someone. So that's done."

Will looked at him and said, "If she finds someone let her know she is free to do what she wants."

Jack nodded. "What's the other thing mate?"

"Take care of her Jack. I know she's fierce and can take care of her self, but watch out for her. Don't let her do anything stupid. I know you have a soft spot for her."

Jack was even more surprised by this request then the other. "Of course."

"Thank you Jack. Hopefully I won't see you anytime soon."

Jack chuckled and Will disappeared from the ship and the Flying Dutchman disappeared under the water. Jack turned to look for Elizabeth but only caught a glimpse of her fleeing back into her cabin.

**A/N: I have decided to continue this story so this is not the last full chapter. I'll try to post as soon as possible. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update this story. This will be the last chapter. I can't just leave it as a cliffhanger. **

_Nine years and 364 days after the battle with the East India Trading company. _

Elizabeth was at the helm sailing towards a small, despicable spit of land. It was midday when land was finally spotted.

"Mr. Gibbs, there is a port on the other side of the island, take the men there. 'Lizabeth, the boy and I will take one of the long boats ashore. I expect you to have this ship to be fully stocked and waiting in two days from now."

"Yes captain." Gibbs said as he scurried of to get things ready.

"Lizabeth," Jack said coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes dear," she said as she leaned back against him.

"You should get the boy, and get him cleaned up. I'm personally all for a good layer of dirt my self, but I'm sure you would like him more, ah, presentable."

Elizabeth turned and let go of the wheel as Jack reached out to grab it. She kissed before going off to find her son.

"But mum why do I have to go ashore with you? I want to go in to port and help with ship." Asked a boy about six years old.

"Because I made a promise, and I want you too meet someone." Elizabeth said as she buttoned his vest. There was a knock on the door as Elizabeth stood up from fixing her son's clothing. "Come in!" she said brightly.

Jack opened the door, and peeked his head in before walking in.

"Good, good. We will be able to launch the long boat and go ashore before sun set."

"Why are you so concerned with the sunset?" the boy asked.

"Because of the green flash. The person that I want you to meet can only meet us after the green flash today and will have to leave with the green flash tomorrow." Elizabeth said as reached for her affects. She would carry her sword and pistol. She knew not need them than that but also knew she would not be comfortable with out them.

"Mum, when will I get a sword?"

"Not until you are at least 10, maybe 12." Jack answered for her looking down at the boy. Elizabeth looked slightly shocked. Jack looked up at Elizabeth, and smiled. "What, the boy isn't old enough to carry steel. When we get back on the ship, I'll start trainin' ye. But now we need to launch the long boat."

The boy and Elizabeth went up the hill before Jack and waited for Will to appear on the horizon. Jack waited back on the beach figuring this would need to be a moment between Elizabeth and her son. After seeing the flash and the Flying Dutchman on the horizon, they started back down the hill. "Mum, why do we want to meet someone on the Dutchman? I thought it took dead people to the locker."

"Now where did you here that?"

"Mr. Gibbs told me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, making a mental note to talk to Gibbs about what stories he was allowed to tell her son. "I want you to meet the Captain. He used to be a good friend of mine, and I promised him I'd be here for him."

By the time they had made it down the hill the Dutchman was making anchor. They walked over to where Jack was standing. Elizabeth turned back to look back at the Dutchman and saw that Will was walking up in the surf.

"Will!" she shouted as she started to run toward him. Jack put his hand on the boys shoulder, stopping him from running after his mum. Jack knew that the boy didn't know where his name came from, and knew that the boy though his mum was calling for him.

"Elizabeth!" Will called as he ran up on to the beach. The two embraced, and Will picked up Elizabeth and spun her for a brief moment. When he put her back down he noticed the boy and Jack standing back. Will nodded at Jack, and jack in turn tipped his hat to Will.

"Who's the boy?" he asked.

"Will," Elizabeth, looked down, then at the boy, and then back to Will, all while nervously playing with her hair. "He's my son. He's mine and Jack's son."

Will looked at Elizabeth then back to the boy and Jack. "Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy Elizabeth? That's all I've ever wanted for you." Will looked at her with such compassion, that all she could with was a hug him. Will smiled sadly, know his answer. "What's the boys name?"

"William, Will for short. I wanted him to have a good name, one that reminded me of a good man, reminded me of you."

"Thank you. Well then, lets go meet him."

Elizabeth smiled then, took Will's arm and led him up the beach to her son.

**A/N: Thank y'all so much for sticking with me for this long. At one point I Had more things planned for this story, but I can't remember it any more. I figured I'd at least finish the story. Thank you, and please review. **


End file.
